Doctor Who Adventures/The Time Repeater
A spaceship lands on a field, starts a wind, and a blonde girl comes out of it: Girl: The mission has begun. I am here. Man(trough a device): Excelent. You must hurry. If it falls in the wrong hands... Girl: I know Papa, I'm on it. You can stay calm now. Papa(trough a device): I trust you. But if someone found it already... Girl: That can't be right. Even if it would've been found, no one would know how to fully operate it. Papa(trought a device): Yes, but remember what device we're talking about. Maybe someone found it already....in another version of today. Theme songs starts, and ends. Alfie and Alice were walking on the school's halls: Alfie: Hey Alice. I called you last night. Alice: Oh yea, my phone was uncharged. Alfie: Well either way, I'm late for class. See you afterwards? Alice: Oh yea, I also have Math right now. Yea, see you afterwards. In Alice's class: Alice: Sorry for being late, Mr. Checklern. Mr.Checklern: Go to your seat, Miss Alice. We have a new student to introduce to the class.Come in, Miss..uh.. The Girl from the spaceship entered the class: Girl: It's Zenia. Mr.Checklern: That's right. Miss Zenia, our new student, coming from.... Zenia: From here you idiot. Obviously not from anywhere else. Mr.Ckecklern: Uhm, Miss Zenia, I don't know where you went to school prior to this, but here... Zenia:Ok, sorry, 'kay? Gosh... Mr.Checklern: I...didn't finish the sentence. Zenia: Do you think I care? I know what you were about to say anyway, so does it matter? Mr.Checklern: Anthony is currently missing, so you can take his seat, near Alice, until we find a place to fit you in. Zenia: Yea whatever. Zenia sits down near Alice: Zenia: Sup' girl? Alice: Uh....fine, I guess. How are you? Zenia(whisper):.... Forgett the introductions. Have you happened to see a bracelet with a blue circle on it and random white lines? Alice(whisper):No, at least I don't think. Zenia(whisper): "I don't think" isn't enough for me. Alice(whisper): No, no, I haven't. 50 minutes later, the bell rings, and Zenia runs outside of the class. Alice: Well, she's a little weird. Keith: Who? Alice: The new girl, Zenia. Keith: You tell me? I bumed into her this morning and she said she's gonna make her Papa dezintegrate me or whatever. The girl's got problems. In the Hall: Zenia: Where is it?? YOU THERE! Show me your hands! Grenda: Uhm...what? Zenia: SHOW ME YOUR HAND! Grenda: Why? Zenia: You have a bracelet. SHOW IT TO ME! Grenda: No way, creep. Zenia: Don't make me force you! Grenda: Ha, listen, I don't think you know, but I'm like..the most most popular girl in the school. So back away. That's an order. Zenia: Oooh, I'm totaly scared right now...NOT! What are you gonna do ayways, Miss Make-up? Grenda: Better with make-up than living into a dump. Seriously girl, when did you last take a shower? HAHAHAHHA! Grenda leaves. Alice comes to Zenia: Alice: Hey. Zenia: SHUT UP! Alice: Hey, I was the new girl here as well at one point. You just have to go along with the flow. Zenia: Listen, you don't KNOW why I'm here. You don't know what I have to do, and what's at stake! So don't tell me what to do, got it? Alice: You know...with this attidue..you're never gonna fit in. Zenia: I DON'T WANT TO FIT IN! Did I ever tell you that I want to? NO. So then shut up. Alice: Hey, you don't have to.. Zenia: SHUT UP!! Don't talk to me unless you find a bracelet with a blue circle and white lines. Zenia leaves, while Alfie comes to Alice: Alfie: Hey, Alice. Who was that? Alice: Just the new girl who can't fit in. Alfie: Well, you ended up fitting in, she will as well at one point. So uhm... You want to go to the restaurant near the school, after all classes are over? Alice: Sure, I don't see why not. Alfie: How many hours do you have left? Alice: 4. You? Alfie: Ah. I got 5 more. Then...you wait me in the park till I come and go to the restaurant? Alice: Yea, fine with me. Alfie: Great. Bell rings. Alfie: Well, back to class I guess. Alice: See you. After Alice's classes are over, she goes over to the park, and sits on a bench, waiting for Alfie. Keith arrives there. Keith: Hey Alice. Alice: Oh, hey Keith. Keith: Look what I found in the school yard earlier. It's like a bracelet, but it lights as well. Alice: Oh, that's interesting. Keith: Here, take it. I don;t want a bracelet anyway. Alice: Oh...Thanks. When Alice takes it, she accidentaly presses the blue circle. Both she and Keith were holding it at the time, and suddenly Alice wakes up in her bed: Alice: Huh? What..what happened? Did I faint? Alice goes downstairs: Alice's Mom: Hey there sweetie. Alice: Hi mom. What's the time? Alice's Mom: It's 7:40 AM. You should hurry to school. Alice: Wait...so I uncouscious for a whole day? Alice's Mom: What are you talking about? Alice: Huh? But I...... In the School's Hall: Alfie: Hey Alice. I called you last night. Alice: Uh....no you didn't. You called me two days ago. Alfie: No. I called you last night. Alice: Didn't you just ask me this yeasterday when we were on the hall as well? Alfie; Yeasterday was Sunday, Alice. Anyway, I'm late for class. See you afterwards. Alfie leaves: Alice:......Yeasterday was.....Sunday?!?!? In Alice's class: Mr. Checklern:We have a new student to introduce to the class.Come in, Miss..uh.. The Girl from the spaceship entered the class: Girl: It's Zenia. Alice(in her mind): WHAT?! Mr.Checklern: That's right. Miss Zenia, our new student, coming from.... Zenia: From here you idiot. Obviously not from anywhere else. Mr.Ckecklern: Uhm, Miss Zenia, I don't know where you went to school prior to this, but here... Zenia:Ok, sorry, 'kay? Gosh... Mr.Checklern: I...didn't finish the sentence. Zenia: Do you think I care? I know what you were about to say anyway, so does it matter? Mr.Checklern: Anthony is currently missing, so you can take his seat, near Alice, until we find a place to fit you in. Zenia: Yea whatever. Zenia sits near Alice: Zenia: Sup' girl? Alice:........What is going on??? Mr. Checklern: Today's lesson, Miss Alice. Alice:........Yea yea....sure...... After class, Keith and Alice go to each other and say at the same time: "The Weirdest Thing just happened!" Alice: You too? Keith:...Everyone acts like yeasterday didn't happen. But yeasterday MUST'VE happened, cause I woke up with the bracelet in my hand. Alice:...This is really weird. They walked in the school's yard: Keith: Is this some kind of joke? Alice: Involving the ENTIRE city? I doubt it. Earlier this morning, my neighbor just moved, even though she moved yeasterday morning. Keith: Hey, what's......that..... Keith notices the bracelet on the ground: Keith: What the...THE BRACELET?! But...I have it in my hand. Alice: Maybe....Maybe it's another bracelet. Keith: In the same place as I found this one *Keith shows the one from his hand* yeasterday? Alice: It's like yeasterday....didn't happen. Keith picks up the bracelet from the ground, and puts it in his hand, but when the two bracelets touch, they blow themselves away, in opposite directions. Keith: What the....? Alice goes to get one of them, and goes to get the other. Keith: First nobody except us remember yeasterday, then there are two of the same bracelet, and then this? WHAT'S GOING ON? Alice: Wait..I think the Doctor mentioned this once. It's a time loop. Keith: The thingies from the SF movies? Alice: Yes, except it's real. Keith: Yea yea, as If I believe that. There has to be a perfect logical and scientificaly proved answer to all this. Alice: Oh yea, and that would be? Keith: I don't know. Alice: Let's meet in the park, at the same bench, a few minutes before it happened. Keith: Uh yea, sure.... After classes, Alice and Keith meet at the bench: Keith: And now what? Alice: There's 1 minute left till it'll be the same time as it was yeasterday when the time loop happened. Keith: You're talking nonsense. Alice: I'd like to be, but I'm not. Keith: Pfffft, yea right. Next you're gonna tell me that you travel in time and space or whatever. Hahah. Alice:Uh...I actually do. Keith: Yea right. Alice: 5 more seconds. 4....3......2......1.......... Keith: Aaaaaand, nothing happened. See? Talking non-sense. Alice: Wait...the bracelet. It's what Zenia was looking for. Keith: And? We have something bigger going on right now. Alice: Well, she seemed really desperate. Wait...hand over the bracelet, but still touch it. Keith: Huh? Alice: Just do it! Alice presses on the blue circle while Keith was holding it, and suddenly, Alice wakes up in her bedroom. Alice:.... What day is it? Alice checks her phone. Alice:....It's the same day. Yes, I was right! In the School's hall: Keith: What? Pfft, more nonsense. Alice: It's no nonsense. Both time, it happened when I touched the blue circle on the bracelet. Keith: Ok,let's just pretend you're right for a second. Then why doesn't anybody else remember yeasterday and the day before? Alice: Maybe it's only us, because it was only you and me that were touching the bracelet in that moment. Keith: I still don't believe it. Alice: Oh yea? Here, I'll show you! Alice presses the blue circle on the bracelet while it was in Keith's hand, and Alice suddenly woke up in her bedroom again. In the Hall, Alice goes towards Keith: Alice: See? Keith: Okay, you're right. So the bracelet can reset the day. But that's GREAT! Alice: It is? We must destroy them! Keith: NO WAY! Imagine if we keep reseting the day, but get all the bracelets. If we get hundreds and hundreds of them and give them to the gouverment or something, they would pay us big money. And on top of that, they could make the world perfect. They could create.....everyday to be perfect. Alice: I...wouldn't think that's a good idea. Keith: I understand...You said only people who touch the bracelet can remember, right? Alice: Yes, why do you ask? Keith: Then if I press the blue circle without you touching it.. Alice: NO! Keith, DON'........ Keith presses the blue circle, and the day resets. After the reset, in the school hall: Alfie: Hey Alice. I called you last night. Alice: Oh yea, my phone was uncharged. Alfie: Well either way, I'm late for class. See you afterwards? Alice: Oh yea, I also have Math right now. Yea, see you afterwards. Keith was watching from far: Keith(in his mind): YES! It worked! She doesn't remember a thing! In the classroom: Alice: Sorry for being late, Mr. Checklern. Mr.Checklern: Go to your seat, Miss Alice. We have a new student to introduce to the class.Come in, Miss..uh.. The Girl from the spaceship entered the class: Girl: It's Zenia. Mr.Checklern: That's right. Miss Zenia, our new student, coming from.... Zenia: From here you idiot. Obviously not from anywhere else. Mr.Ckecklern: Uhm, Miss Zenia, I don't know where you went to school prior to this, but here... Zenia:Ok, sorry, 'kay? Gosh... Mr.Checklern: I...didn't finish the sentence. Zenia: Do you think I care? I know what you were about to say anyway, so does it matter? Mr.Checklern: Anthony is currently missing, so you can take his seat, near Alice, until we find a place to fit you in. Zenia: Yea whatever. Zenia sits down near Alice: Zenia: Sup' girl? Alice: Uh....fine, I guess. How are you? Zenia(whisper):.... Forgett the introductions. Have you happened to see a bracelet with a blue circle on it and random white lines? Alice(whisper):No, at least I don't think. Zenia(whisper): "I don't think" isn't enough for me. Alice(whisper): No, no, I haven't. After class, and after Zenia argues with Grenda: Alice: Hey. Zenia: SHUT UP! Alice: Hey, I was the new girl here as well at one point. You just have to go along with the flow. Zenia: Listen, you don't KNOW why I'm here. You don't know what I have to do, and what's at stake! So don't tell me what to do, got it? Alice: You know...with this attidue..you're never gonna fit in. Zenia: I DON'T WANT TO FIT IN! Did I ever tell you that I want to? NO. So then shut up. Alice: Hey, you don't have to.. Zenia: SHUT UP!! Don't talk to me unless you find a bracelet with a blue circle and white lines. Alice:.... ..... Bracelet you say? Zenia: ......DID YOU SEE IT? Alice:...No I don't...think I did. Although the description you just gave me, I feel like I did. Zenia: Well gather your senses and tell me a 100% real response: Did you see it, or no? Alice: N-no, I haven't. Zenia: You really ARE useless. Bye! Zenia leaves and Alfie appears: Alfie: Hey, Alice. Who was that? Alice: Just the new girl who can't fit in. Alfie: Well, you ended up fitting in, she will as well at one point. So uhm... You want to go to the restaurant near the school, after all classes are over? Alice: Sure, I don't see why not. Alfie: How many hours do you have left? Alice: 4. You? Alfie: Ah. I got 5 more. Then...you wait me in the park till I come and go to the restaurant? Alice: Yea, fine with me. Alfie: Great. Bell rings. Alfie: Well, back to class I guess. Alice: See you. Keith ran out the School Gate, but a Teacher saw him: Teacher: Hey hey hey! Where do you think you're going? Keith: I'm not gonna bother with you. I probabily won't even have to do school anymore with the money I'll be getting. Teacher: What? Keith: Byeee! At a Police Station: Keith: Give me the President's number, or someone from the gouverment, NOW! Rob: Hey kiddo, outta the police station, will ya? We ain't giving thoose kind of numbers to some nobodies, eh. Keith: Me? A nobody? Would a nobody have a device that can restart the day? Rob: Yo kid, you've been watching too many movies, eh? Guess kids nowdays believe in anything they hear. Keith: Hear? I saw it with my eyes. Rob: Then ya might wanna take a check on your eyes, kid. Now take your little toy over there and get out. Keith: TOY?? You don't understand the importance of this! Keith started running into a office and locks the door. Rob: HEY KIDDO! OPEN THE DOOR AND GET OUT! Keith: Sorry officer, but this....this can change the world. Rob: BACK UP! REQUESTING BACK UP! Inside the office: Keith: Damn, I gotta hurry. Number number...number...ADRESS! This is even better. So there seems to be a gathering of gouverment agents on this address......in 15 minutes! This is great, this is so god damn great! More policemans arrived surronding the building: Keith: Oh boy! Wait a second. I have a time repeater. Why am I even worrying? Keith presses the bracelet and wakes up in his room: Keith: GREAT GREAT GREAT! I know the adress and time! I just gotta go there during the meeting, and the world will never be the same. Later that day, at the time of the meeting, Keith goes into the meeting building. Keith: Stop whatever you're doing. I can guarantee that this is more important. Agent: What is the meaning of this? TAKE THIS KID OUT, GUARDS. Keith: NO WAIT! You don't understand...I have a device that can reset the day! Agent 2: Take him out! Keith: NO WAIT! Give me....give me 1 minute. I promise, it won't take more than that. Guard: What shall we do, Agent Powers? Powers:.... Let him have his minute. Keith: Ok. I know this all seems nuts, but it's real. This..this bracelet...if you press the blue circle on it, it resets the day. And nobody, except whoever had the bracelet in hand, will remember. Powers: Give me that said bracelet. Keith: Here. Keith hands the bracelet over: Power: Interesting. So you, kid, are saying that pressing this will reset the day? Keith: Yes, just don't press it unless I'm holding it, cause then I'll forgett all about..... Agent Powers presses it and the day resets. The Agent checks his phone: Powers: This....isn't possible! Later that day: Alfie: Hey, Alice. Who was that? Alice: Just the new girl who can't fit in. Alfie: Well, you ended up fitting in, she will as well at one point. So uhm... You want to go to the restaurant near the school, after all classes are over? Alice: Sure, I don't see why not. Alfie: How many hours do you have left? Alice: 4. You? Alfie: Ah. I got 5 more. Then...you wait me in the park till I come and go to the restaurant? Alice: Yea, fine with me. Alfie: Great. After Alice's classes are over, Zenia goes in the school yard. Papa(trough a device):Zenia! ZENIA! Pick up! Zenia: What? Papa(trough a device): We ran some tests and...the machine was already used. Zenia: So someone did find it! Papa(trough a device): We tracked down it's location. And we found two. Obviously, one that's here everyday, and one that is used to reset the day. One of them is in the school yard, go pick it up. The other, however, is moving. Someone has it. Zenia: Where is it heading towards? Papa(trough a device): A big gouvermental building. Find out where that is. QUICK! We know the consequences, and we can't risk it! Zenia: Yes, papa. Alice exited the school, as she was heading towards the park: Zenia: YOU! Alice:....me? Me what? Zenia: A big gouvermental building. WHERE IS IT? Alice:Why do you need to know? Zenia: Listen here girl. The universe is at stake. You WILL tell me where that is, or we're all gonna die. Alice: Well, it's not too far away from the park where I'm heading, so just come with me. Zenia:... Zenia picks up the bracelet from the floor: Zenia: QUICK! In front of the building: Alice: Here it is. Zenia rushes inside. Alice: H-hey! You can't just go in there like that! Inside: Zenia: WHERE IS IT? Agent: Who is this girl? Alice: Uh...excuse us. Come on Zenia, let'... Zenia: I asked you a question, and you will answer to it! Powers: You are disturbing an important meeting. Zenia: WHO CARES? The universe will end! Powers: Listen girl, I have found something, something that can help the gouverment. Not anything that concerns you. So I will kindly ask you to leave, or I'll call security. Zenia brings out a gun: Alice:What the...? Zenia: GIVE. ME. THE. BRACELET! Security comes in and points guns to her: Powers: If you shoot, they shoot. Zenia: You don't understand!!! Powers: Oh, but I do understand. You are a crazy little girl. Alice: Zenia, what are you doing? Zenia: The bracelet was used! You used it! YOU RESET THE DAY! Powers: That's something you shouldn't know about, girl. Zenia: You shouldn't either. GIVE IT BACK NOW, OR WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Powers: What are you talking about? Suddenly, the building's roof is being broken off, and flies into the sky, into a black hole. Agents: WHAT THE....? Alice: :O Powers: What is this..... Zenia: The end of the world. And it's your fault for using the bracelet. IT'S A PROTOTYPE! Using it too many times will create a black hole that will absorb the entire universe!! Powers: *looking up at the black hole, that was absorbing many things*....But...I only used it once. Zenia: LIAR! You brought the end of everything! Powers: It....it can't be. Zenia: GIVE ME THE BRACELET!!!!! Zenia takes the bracelet by force, and runs out of the building. Alice: ZENIA! Zenia arrived into a spaceship, followed by Alice. Alice: What....is this? Zenia: Yea yea I'm alien. But I've got more important things to do than talking to you! Alice: What are you gonna do? Zenia puts the bracelet into a fitting place for it on the main console. Zenia: HOLD ON! The spaceship starts flying towards the black hole. A green energy comes out of the bracelet, covering the spaceship. Alice: Waaait. Drop me down! Zenia: DO YOU REALLY THINK I GOT TIME FOR THAT? Alice:...Are we...heading directly into the black hole? Zenia: The energy created by the bracelet that surronds the spaceship will make the black hole close. Alice: But....We're gonna die if we go in there! Zenia: I'm not going in there. The spaceship is! Main door - OPEN! A door opens, and Zenia takes a parachute, preparing to jump: Alice: Give me one too! I have to get out of here as well. Zenia: I only got one. Too bad. Alice: WHAT? You can't just leave me here to die! Zenia: Did I make you come here? NO. Now deal with it! Zenia jumps off the spaceship with the parachute. Alice:....What...what am I gonna do now? RESETING THE DAY, Yes! Alice tries to take the bracelet out of the main console, but fails. Alice: Oh no, this is not good. Not good at a.............................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! The spaceship enters the black hole. The spaceship, not being inside the black hole, starts desintegrating. Alice: OH NO! I'm gonna desintegrate soon too! Suddenly a voice is being heard from the spaceship: Zenia(trough the spaceship):Hello, blonde girl, ya' hear me? Alice: Zenia? Y-yes I do! This thing is desintegrating. Zenia(trough the spaceship): Calm down, my god. I'm talking to you trough a device. When the spaceship will desintegrate, the energy from the bracelet will stay. You will be inside it, so you will not desintegrate. The energy was supposed to normally fly exactly towards the core of the black hole, however it seems that I have misscalculated. YOU, as you will be inside the energy ball, will have to guide your way to the core. It's not too far away, however, if you don;t touch the core with the energy ball in exactly 60 seconds, the energy will desintegrate, and not only will you die, but the black hole will stay open. Once you touch the core with the energy ball, the black hole will start closing, and you will have exactly 30 seconds to get out. Now go do it! Alice: Why didn;t you just stay in and do it yourself? Zenia(trough the spaceship): I misscalculated, 'kay? NOW GO AND..... The spaceship fully desintegrates, and Alice remains inside the energy ball. Alice: Wait...where's the core? I see only blackness. Zenia? Zenia? Oh right....the ship's gone. Back onto Earth, Zenia was looking up at the black hole: Zenia: Now's all up to you... Zenia looks at a watch, that says 40 seconds, and counting down. Inside the Black Hole: Alice: Core...core....core.... Alice notices a big black energy ball. Alice: That must be it! Alice guides the green energy ball towards the core, and touches it. Alice: I DID IT! But.....How am I gonna reach to the exit in 30 seconds? Alice tried guiding the energy ball towards the exit, but it's too far away. Alice:....I can't...I can't reach there in time......I just can't..... The exit just goes smaller, and smaller.... Alice: I need....to get there..... Alice continues guiding the energy towards the exit. Alice jumps out of the energy, jumping towards the exit: Alice: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice makes it out, and now she's falling. Alice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH! Zenia was down there, and she pressed a button on a device, and Alice suddenly stopped falling. Zenia: There. Just stop screaming already -_- Alice slowly fell down. Alice:....I......I made it.... Zenia: Yea, ya' did. I guess my work here is done. Alice: So...it's over? The black hole.... Zenia: It won't open again, yes. The universe is safe. There will always be people like that agent guy, and whoever used it before, that just want to control something they can't control. That's why me and my family will stop building machines like this. We can't risk having them fall into the wrong hands. Which is really unfortunate, but......this device almost brought the end of everything. Alice: Well...if your family is so good with technology, why don't they just make a protective shield or something so that your inventions won't fall into the wrong hands. Zenia: We do have shields. Alice: Then how did this bracelet end up here? Zenia: I don't know. It was just gone one day. Where the bracelet was, we found a weird symbol....But I'm running out of time. I'll be late for sleep time. Alice: Sleep time? You just saved the entire universe! Zenia:....No. You did. Zenia presses a button, and she teleports back to her planet. Alice:.....I did....... Alfie comes to Alice: Alfie: Hey! What just happened? Things were flying into a black hole and... Alice: I'll explain you. Every detail. I promise. But not now. I guess I have to sleep too. Pretty tired after what happened. Alfie: Alright....HEY, look! It's the Doctor! The Doctor was watching from far way: Alfie: HEEEEEEY! DOCTOR!! But The Doctor ignored him and entered the Tardis, and left. Alfie: Well that's weird. Alice:....He'll come back. I'm sure of it. In the gouverment building: Powers:....So out there.....out there is space......such advanced technology exists....Interesting.